The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device to convert current into light.
Since a semiconductor light emitting device may obtain a high-luminance light, the semiconductor light emitting device has been extensively used as a light source for a display, a vehicle, or a lighting device.
However, due to characteristics of a semiconductor light emitting device, it is difficult to extract light in the semiconductor light emitting device to an outside of the semiconductor light emitting device, so that the light extraction efficiency is lowered.
Further, the semiconductor light emitting device may not have the uniform light efficiency.